TMNT Enamorados
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Al principio eran amigos, muy buenos, pero por celos y envidia de personas ajenas, terminan separándose y "Odiándose", aunque ninguno allá cambiado sus sentimientos que les tuvieron al principio. Después de unos años vuelven a encontrarse pero ¿Volverán a ser amigos? ¿Seguirán teniendo los mismos sentimientos de antes? ¿O se seguirán guardando rencor? LxKa DxA RxOC MxOC. Mas evils.
1. Así empezamos

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Capitulo 1 "Así empezamos"**

En la escuela "CNHMHNPTENY" (Colegio Nacional para Humanos, Mutantes, Hechiceros, Ninjas y Personas con Talentos Especiales de Nueva York), no puedes fiarte allí no es fácil de entrar, es súper difícil. Allí hay primaria, secundaria y Universidad. Solo las personas con las siguientes características pueden entrar:

# Debe ser súper inteligente.

# Debes ser mutante.

# Debes de tener algún don que tenga que ver con la magia.

# Debes ser rico.

# Debes ser un ninja de algún clan importante.

# Debes hablar más de 3 dialectos a la perfección.

# Debes ser experto en alguna clase de arte marcial.

# O debes ser súper-archí-recontra-híper-extra-mega bueno las actividades de la escuela.

Nuestra historia comienza con nuestras queridas TMNT

…

Los alumnos de 1ro de Primaria, estaban en clase de Ciencias Naturales, la ultima del día, estaban casi a mitad de año, apenas regresaron de vacaciones de invierno. Y todos estaban platicando, ni pelaban al profesor.

**X: Oigan el profe ni cuenta se da de que no le hacemos caso- **Decía una tortuga del tamaño de un niño de 6 años con una banda roja en la cara, tenía los ojos verde toxico, unos Saiz en la cintura, y fingía estar leyendo un libro de la clase, cuando en realidad estaba leyendo un comic sobre monstruos. Su nombre era Hamato Raphael, pero le decían Rapha. Y era el segundo mayor de sus hermanos y el más impulsivo.

**W: Cállate, o nos ira muy mal- **Decía otra tortuga con una banda azul en la cara, tenía los ojos azul cielo a las 3:30 de la tarde, unas Katanas en el respaldo de la banca, y miraba fijamente un comic autografiado de "Héroes Espaciales" junto a su libro de ciencias. Su nombre era Hamato Leonardo, pero le decían Leo. Y era el mayor de sus hermanos y el más responsable.

**Y: Por que no están prestando atención a la clase, que tal si este año decido no pasarles mis apuntes- **Decía otra tortuga con una banda morada, tenía los ojos color chocolate, un bastón Bo al lado de su banca, y ÉL si prestaba atención a la clase. Su nombre era Hamato Donatello, pero le decían Donnie. Era el segundo más joven de la familia, y el más inteligente.

**Z: No lo harías por qué no serías capaz de traicionar a tus hermanos- **Decía la ultima tortuga de TODA la escuela, tenía una banda naranja, los ojos azul claro, tenía unos nunchakus en su cinturón, y él jugaba con un teléfono. Su nombre era Hamato Miguel Ángel, pero le decían Mikey. Era el más pequeño y el más simpático.

**Donnie: No pero…**

**Rapha: (Sin quitar la vista del "Libro") Entonces de que nos tenemos que preocupar…**

**Donnie: Pero…**

**Leo: Donnie, luego hablamos de esto, Ok.**

**Donnie: (Suspiro) Ok.**

Luego el director apareció, y todo el mundo calló. Hablo con el profesor y luego se volteo a hablar con los alumnos.

**Director: Clase hoy se unirán, unas compañeras nuevas, son algo reservadas. Así que quiero que las traten bien, y si me entero que las están molestando, les irá mal. ¿Entendido?**

**Todos: Hai, señor director.**

Luego el director abrió la puerta y entraron 4 niñas muy bonitas: Eran una rubia con cabello hasta los hombros que traía unas kamas en su cinturón, una pelirroja con coleta alta que traía un abanico de metal en su mano derecha, y dos peli-negras, solo que una los tenía corto y rubio de la parte de atrás y un par de Katanas en la cadera, y la otra lo tenía largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y una espada muy grande en su espalda. Todas tenían una carita adorable.

**Director: (Señalando a la rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros) Ella es Makuru Linda, tiene un excelente promedio en Skatebording y Ninjutsu, espero que aprendan de ella y le traten bien.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

**Mikey: (Viendo fijamente a Linda) Es una belleza.**

**Rapha: (Sacudiéndole la mano frente a su cara) ¿Mikey?**

**Leo: Pobre, creo que se enamoro.**

**Director: (Señalando a la pelirroja con coleta) Ella es Abril O'Neill, ella es una chica muy lista, tiene un excelente promedio en clases normales y es bastante buena en el Ninjutsu, espero que se comporten con ella.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

Donnie en cuanto la vio sonreír, salió un fondo de corazón rosa y blanco, se le sale la baba, pone sus ojos en blanco y se le ve como late su corazón.

**Donnie: (Aún en la baba) Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en TODA mi vida.**

**Rapha: ¿Qué no es, la única chica que has visto guapa en tu vida? Porque según tú, las demás parecen hombres.**

**Donnie: Sostengo lo que dije.**

**Director: (Señalando a la chica del pelo corto) Ella es Oroku Karai, es una kunoichi de las mejores, y también en las Katanas es muy buena. Trátenla bien.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

Y Leo se quedo embobado con ella.

**Rapha: Leo, no me digas que tu también.**

**Leo: (Viendo a Karai todavía) Si claro, lo que digas.**

**Director: (Señalando a la otra pelinegra) Y por ultimo ella es Soro Cristal, es la mejor kunoichi de todas las que hemos tenido, sabe mucho de Skatebording, Ninjutsu, Karate, Artes Marciales y uso de la espada, espero que aprendan un poco de ella.**

**Todos: Hai, director.**

Y (como muchos de ustedes esperaban) Raphael no le quitaba la vista de encima a la niña.

**Leo: ¿Rapha?**

**Rapha: (Sin dejar de ver a la niña) Eh.**

**Donnie: ¿Rapha?**

**Rapha: (Sin hacerle caso) Eh.**

**Director: Bueno niñas. Siéntense atrás de los Hamato.**

**Abril: ¿Quiénes son los Hamato?**

**Niño: Son las ranas que saben kung fu que están en la esquina del salón- **Decía un niño que parecía todo un nerd, tenía el pelo en afro-negro y era medio debilucho.

**Director: Señor Dexter Stickmanch, compórtese.**

**Niño: ES BAXTER STOCKMAN. Y Hai, director.**

**Leo: (Levantándose enojado) NO SOMOS RANAS.**

**Donnie: (Imitándolo) SOMOS TORTUGAS.**

**Mikey: (Haciéndolo lo mismo) Y NO PRACTICAMOS KUNG FU.**

**Rapha: (Copiándolos) ES NINJUTSU, SPOCKBOY IGNORANTE.**

**Baxter: Es STOCKMAN.**

**Director: Silencio.**

Luego los muchachos se sentaron en sus respectivas bancas y mirando con odio a Stockman.

**Director: Bueno niñas los alumnos que acaban de gritar como locos son los Hamato, siéntense atrás de ellos.**

**Niñas: Hai, director.**

Las niñas fueron corriendo con sus cosas y se sentaron atrás de los niños: Karai tras Mikey, Cristal tras Leo, Abril tras Donnie y Linda tras Rapha.

**Director: Bueno sigan con sus clases.**

Luego el profesor volvió a explicar el tema, pero las niñas se pusieron a hacer otras cosas.

**Linda: (Sacando un PSP) Que aburrida es la escuela, quisiera que ya llegue la clase de Skatebording.**

**Karai: (Sacando una revista de Marvel) Me da igual, de todos modos estamos bien, no me sorprendería que tú solo sacaras 10 en Educación Física y Artes.**

**Abril: (Sacando un libro de la clase) Yo estudiare porque mi papá quiere que saque puro 10.**

**Cristal: (Leyendo un comic de zombies) Yo haré lo que quiera, pero ahora no quiero nada de esta tonta clase, se me hace muy aburrida.**

**Karai: Concuerdo contigo.**

Pasaba la clasey a Donnie lo molestaban con lo de que era un cerebrito, que era un consentido sabelotodo, que era un nerd, le arrojaban papeles, y ya se estaba hartando.

**¿?: (Tomándole el hombro) Oye niño genio…**

Donnie se giro enojado e iba a gritarle a la persona que le allá hablado pero luego vio que era Abril y entonces se puso nervioso.

**Abril: Me prestas un lápiz.**

**Donnie: (Nervioso) No…Digo sí…Digo…**

Abril soltó una pequeña risita ya que Donnie se puso rojo…

**Donnie: (Pasándoselo) Toma el lápiz.**

**Abril: Gracias…Ahhhhhhh…**

**Donnie: (Estirando su mano a modo de saludo) Donatello, pero puedes llamarme Donnie.**

**Abril: De acuerdo Donnie.**

Luego la clase siguió normal a excepción de las furtivas miradas que les daban nuestras tortugas a las niñas nuevas…Hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida.

**Profesor: Mañana me traen una explicación breve de como las plantas hacen la fotosíntesis.**

**Todos: Hai, sensei.**

Luego todos salieron de la escuela, nuestras tortugas ninja favoritas fueron a buscar a las niñas, pero ellas ya se iban, Karai iba subiendo a una limosina.

**Karai: (Bajando la ventanilla) Nos vemos mañana chicas.**

**L, C, A: Hasta mañana Karai.**

Luego el carro arranco. Y llego otro un poco más sencillo, pero aun así muy lujoso.

**Linda: Llego mi papá por mí, adiós.**

**A y C: Adiós.**

Luego el auto de Linda se fue.

**Abril: ¿Vienen por ti?**

**Cristal: No, me voy yo sola caminando. (N/a: ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a una niña de primaria irse caminando SOLA a su casa, más si está lejos?)**

**Abril: Yo también. (N/a: Otra) Lástima que vivamos lejos.**

**Cristal: Bueno hasta mañana Abril.**

**Abril: Hasta mañana Cristal.**

Y como Leo supo lo que planeaban Rapha y Donnie, en cuanto ellos dos iban a empezar a correr, Leo les sujeto los antifaces.

**Leo: ¿A dónde creen que van?**

**Donnie: (Tratando de soltarse) Las acompañaremos a casa. Es nuestra oportunidad.**

**Leo: Apenas las conocieron hoy.**

**Rapha: Oye "Don Perfección" Si fuera alguno de nosotros, y apenas nos conocieras ¿Dejarías que fuéramos solos o nos acompañarías?**

**Leo: (Soltándolos) Bueno pero Mikey y yo vamos con ustedes.**

**D y R: Ok.**

Luego Donnie y Leo se fueron con Abril, y Rapha y Mikey se fueron con Cristal.

…Con Donnie, Leo y Abril…

**Donnie: (Parándose junto a ella) Hola Abril.**

**Abril: Hola Donnie.**

**Leo: Oye Abril, ¿Tus padres no vienen por ti?**

**Abril: No. Mi papá está ocupado con un proyecto de su trabajo y mi mamá le ayuda.**

**Donnie: ¿Y te quedas sola en tu casa?**

**Abril: Sí…**

**Leo: Oye nuestra casa está cerca de aquí, ¿Y si vienes con nosotros?**

**Donnie: Sí que buena idea.**

Abril los miro dudosa pero luego sonrió.

**Abril: Claro solo déjenme mandarle un mensaje a mi papá (Empezando a teclear) ¿Cuál es su dirección?**

**Leo: En un edificio de la calle "Buena Vista"…**

**Donnie: Junto al zoológico "Central Park"…**

**Leo: Todo el edificio es de color gris…**

**Donnie: Menos el Pent-house de 7 pisos que tenemos…**

**Leo: Tiene 17 pisos, contando nuestro Pent-house…**

**Donnie: El primer piso del pent-house es de color café y es el recibidor, la sala y comedor…**

**Leo: El segundo piso es de color dorado. Es el cuarto de mis padres, un baño con jacuzzi, un baño normal y el estudio de pintura de mamá…**

**Donnie: El tercer piso es de color verde…Es la zona de entrenamiento, la lavandería, la sala de video juegos, la sala de televisión y el estudio de música.**

**Leo: El cuarto piso es de color azul…Allí esta mi habitación…Un baño…**

**Donnie: Y tú altar a los "Héroes espaciales"…**

**Leo: Te dije que eso era clasificado…**

**Donnie: Ella también puede saberlo…**

**Leo: Cómo sea. El quinto piso es de color rojo…Allí está la habitación de Raphael…Otro baño…Y su GYM privado…Una habitación privada para sus video juegos y comics de monstruos…Y una ENORME pecera para su tortuga mascota Spike, pero parce más bien una de las que hay en zoológicos cuando tienen muchas tortugas.**

**Donnie: El sexto piso es de color purpura…allí están mi habitación…una biblioteca privada…Y otro baño…Y mi propio laboratorio…**

**Leo: Y el último piso es de color naranja, allí es la habitación de Mikey, un baño…una habitación pequeña para sus videojuegos e historietas…**

**Abril: ¿Y en el techo?**

**L y D: Una piscina con techo, es privada para uso exclusivo para la familia y personas que invitemos…**

**Abril: Vaya…**

**Leo: Ya lo enviaste.**

**Abril: Desde que mencionaron la habitación de sus padres…**

**Leo y Donnie: Ok…**

En eso llegan Rapha, Mikey y Cristal.

**Leo: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Rapha: La Invitamos a nuestra casa.**

**Abril: Que bueno.**

**Donnie: Bueno Vamos…**

…Rato después…

Llegaron a un enorme edificio…Y los más notorios eran los 7 pisos de los hermanos.

**Abril: Guau.**

**Cristal: Sí, guau.**

**Mikey: Yo dije lo mismo cuando nos mudamos de Japón aquí.**

**Abril: Vaya.**

**Leo: Bueno entremos…**

…En otro lado…

**¿?: ¿LOS HAMATO?**

**¿?: Sí, ellos están en la misma escuela que yo.**

**¿?: Entiendo, tenemos que estar alerta a cualquier cosa…Mi viejo enemigo regreso a Nueva York…Será mejor terminar con esto…Quedo claro "Pequeña".**

**¿?: Lo que digas… "Padre".**


	2. Amigos

**Hola…Volví…Y con una nueva continuación…En esta veremos lo buen amigos que son los chicos con sus compañeritas…A ver qué les parece…**

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Capitulo 2 "Amigos"**

Después de ese fantástico día en casa de los Hamato Cristal y Abril iban seguido, y todos los días ellas dos junto con Karai y Linda iban a comer el almuerzo juntos en la escuela, y siempre jugaban o practicaban con la patineta, incluso llegaban a entrenar…Ese día estaban en el pent-house de los chicos, para ser exactos en el cuarto de televisión…Abril y Leo miraban "Héroes Espaciales"; Donnie revisaba una computadora; Karai, Rapha, Linda y Mikey miraban una película de terror, y Cristal había salido por unas botanas.

**Mickey: (Abrazando un cojín) Cuidado te va a…**-Luego se oyó un grito y una sierra eléctrica, y luego el reflejo de la tele en los niños se puso rojo, y Mickey y Linda se taparon los ojos-**Tarde…**

**Leo: Mickey ¿Quieres callarte? Ya viene lo mejor.**

…**TELEVISIÓN…**

**Capitán Ryan: Señor Kransho ¿Cuál es la situación?**

**Sr. Kransho: ¿Situación? Esta es la situación. VAMOS A ESTALLAR EN DOS SEGUNDOS.**

Pero calló por una bofetada

**Sr. Kransho: Gracias Capitán.**

…**CON LOS NIÑOS…**

**L Y CR: Caballeros tengo un buen y atrevido plan, No hay tiempo para dudas, mis órdenes deben llevarse a cabo sin cuestionarlas.**

**Televisión: Si señor.**

**Rapha: (Sin dejar de ver su película) Sabes que esa serie es estúpida, ¿Verdad?**

**Leo: "Héroes espaciales" es un gran programa. Y el "Capitán Ryan" es un gran héroe, (Alzando el rostro) algún día YO seré como ÉL.**

**Rapha: (Mirándolo de reojo) Bueno, te gusta escucharte a ti mismo, así que vas bien.**

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar llego Cristal con unas cajas de pizza. Le dejo una a Abril y a Leo, una a Donnie, otra a Mikey y a Linda, una para Karai y otra para ella y Raphael.

**Linda: ¿Cómo pueden comer viendo esto?**

**Karai: Cállense ya, viene la mejor parte…**

En ese momento Donnie abrió los ojos como platos y casi avienta la laptop para llegar y ponerle pausa a la película.

**Donnie: Mikey tu no ves más.**

**K, L, C, A, Le, R, M: ¿Por qué?**

**Donnie: Por qué luego nosotros somos los que lo aguantamos en la noche.**

**Le y R: Cierto.**

Luego Donnie le puso unos audífonos a Mikey y este se alzo y se puso a bailar. Linda al ver como su mejor amigo hacía eso decidió ponerse bailar con él, porque ni loca seguía viendo la película.

**Karai: (Viendo la tele) Oigan tontos, dejen de besuquearse y enciendan ese auto.**

**Cristal: Guácala, parece que se la va a comer en lugar de darle un beso.**

**Rapha: El asesino está detrás del auto.**

Leo se acerco a ver la película con ellos, ya que el capitulo había terminado y Abril había ido a ver la computadora con Donnie.

**Leo: Es verdad creo que en lugar de besarla se la está tragando.**

**Cristal: (Comiendo la pizza y acercándose a la pantalla) Ya se dieron cuenta.**

**Rapha: (Emocionado ya acercándose igual) El auto no arranca.**

**K y L: Están fritos.**

Luego se vio una escena aterradora y se escucho un par de gritos muy agudos que casi dejan sordos a toda la cuadra.

**Leo: (Sobándose la cabeza) Abril, Linda, no vuelvan a gritar así casi nos dejan sordos.**

**Abril: Yo no fui y Linda está bailando.**

**Leo: ¿Entonces quién…?**

Pero no terminó de hablar ya que casi se cae por un Mikey completamente asustado se aferro a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello y luego se escucho un golpe seco y era que Donnie se había desmayado.

**Leo: Por eso te dijimos que no lo vieras.**

**Mikey: (Llorando cual bebe sin su biberón) Lo vi sin querer.**

Luego de que Donnie se despertara, todos se burlaran y la película acabara, cada quien acomodo lo que pudo y se fueron en parejas (Leo y Karai, Mikey y Linda, Donnie y Abril, y Rapha con Cristal).

…**LEO Y KARAI…**

Leo había llevado a Karai a su habitación para platicar y jugar unos juegos de mesa, pero hubo un momento en el que Karai dejo de concentrarse así que Leo le pregunto.

**Leo: ¿Sucede algo?**

**Karai: Leo…Tú crees que soy mala.**

**Leo: (Sonriéndole tiernamente) Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

**Karai: Es que en mi otra escuela me molestaban porque decían que era muy brusca.**

**Leo: Bueno tal vez tosca…No quiero decir que seas tosca solo eres muy fuerte…No quiero decir que seas brusca solo menos delicada que las otras niñas…No quiero decir que seas marimacho pero…**

Pero cayó al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba muy fuerte…

**Karai: Te quiero amigo…**

**Leo: (Correspondiéndole el abrazó) Yo también te quiero…**

…**CON MIKEY Y LINDA…**

Los dos habían subido hasta la piscina, pero no muy lejos de ellos había una pequeña pista de baile, que era casi la mitad de la terraza, a un par de metros del jacuzzi, piscina olímpica y chapoteadero. En esa pista había una rocola, una mezcladora de discos, unas ENORMES bocinas y una laptop. Mikey simplemente había conectado todo y se había puesto a bailar con su amiga, los dos bailaron de todo un poco, hasta que les salió una bachata entonces Mikey hizo una reverencia y dijo como príncipe…

**Mickey: Me concederías el honor de una pieza.**

**Linda: (Haciendo como princesa) Por supuesto.**

Los dos se pusieron a bailar tan gracialmente que parecían profesionales. En cuanto la música se paró los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que Linda le dio un pequeño beso en su pecosa mejilla derecha y luego se fue con una sonrisa por su patineta que estaba a un lado de la piscina.

Mickey se quedo paralizado en su lugar con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos a más no poder y luego reacciono y se limpio la mejilla diciendo.

**Mickey: Gérmenes.**

…**CON DONNIE Y ABRIL…**

Los dos estaban en la habitación del más listo de la familia, y estaban jugando su juego favorito "¿Quién sabe más?"

**Donnie: Me toca… Haber ¿Cuál es la fórmula del agua?**

**Abril: (Sonando obvia) H2O…Ahhhhhhh. ¿Cuántos huesos tienen un ser humano?**

**Donnie: (Con aires de grandeza) 206 pero los bebes tienen alrededor de 300 y 350 por que…**

**Abril: (Triste) Donnie…**

**Donnie: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Abril: Tú crees que…mis papás no me quieran.**

**Donnie: ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Tus papás te adoran…**

**Abril: (Derramando una lágrima) entonces porque no quiere estar conmigo nunca.**

**Donnie: (Sonriéndole tiernamente y limpiándole la lágrima) No es que no quieran estar contigo. Solo tienen mucho trabajo.**

**Abril: Y si algo les pasa…**

**Donnie: Juro que siempre estaré allí para ti.**

**Abril: Gracias Donnie.**

Luego ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Donnie solo puso sus ojos en blanco y se desmayo.

**Abril: (Preocupada) Donnie ¿Estás bien?**

**Donnie: (Desde el suelo) Jejeje, si no te preocupes.**

…**CON RAPHA Y CRISTAL…**

Ambos estaban en el GYM de la tortuga, entrenando, y Rapha estaba enseñándole a usar los Saiz.

**Rapha: Bien, ahora gíralos lento, sin miedo. Y no cerca de tu cara.**

Cristal hizo lo que su amigo le dijo y lo hizo bien.

**Rapha: Nada mal ahora solo muévelas un poco más rápido.**

Cristal obedeció iba mejorando…De a poco, pero iba mejorando.

**Rapha: Per feíto, ahora un poco más rápido.**

Ella lo hizo pero algo salió mal y los Saiz salieron volando de sus manos y empezaron a caer Cristal cubrió su cabeza pero afortunadamente Rapha la quito de en medio y los Saiz dieron en el suelo. Rapha estaba cargando a Cristal al estilo princesa.

**Rapha: (Mirándola con un ligero sonrojo) Estas bien.**

**Cristal: Sí. No te preocupes.**

Luego ella lo abrazo y le dijo al oído.

**Cristal: Siempre estaremos juntos ¿No?**

**Rapha: Claro amiga…**-Se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta que- **Bueno sigamos con tu entrenamiento.**

**Cristal: Sí.**

Así los niños continuaron todo el día hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando pasaron por las niñas.

**Karai: Bueno, papá me envió la limusina…Nos vemos mañana.**

**Todos: Hasta mañana Karai.**

Luego Karai se fue y los niños jugaron en la sala de video juegos, pero Donnie estaba con su nuevo invento en su laboratorio. Pero Mickey y Linda entraron al laboratorio y se pusieron a jugar con su invento. Y en una de esas…

¡CRASSSSSSH!

**Donnie: ¡MIKEY! ¡TARDE MESES EN CONSTRUIRLO! ¡SABES LO QUE CUESTA!**

**Mikey: Pero solo estaba jugando…**

**Donnie: Y te dicho mil veces que no juegues aquí.**

**Mikey: Pero Leo, Cristal y Rapha no me prestan los video-juegos…**

**Donnie: No me importa…Estoy muy ocupado para cualquier tontería…**

En eso sienten que alguien le toma el hombro para que le haga caso, pero el ninja de morado no fue muy amistoso….

**DONNIE: (CON MIRADA DE FURIA) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**

Pero cayó al ver que era Abril con su invento en las manos…Y al parecer se lo iba a dar.

**Donnie: A-Abril…Yo no…mira…Es que Mikey.**

**Abril: Mi papá llego por mí nos vemos mañana en la escuela.**

Luego Abril se fue, y Donnie no estaba seguro de que se fuera muy contenta.

**Mikey: Perdón Donnie, yo…**

**Donnie: Solo…Vete.**

**Mikey: Sí.**

Mikey se fue muy triste del cuarto de su hermano y bajo al cuarto de juegos hasta que llegaron por Linda.

**Linda: Adiós muchachos me gusto mucho estar aquí.**

**Mikey: Adiós Linda nos veremos luego, Adiós.**

Se quedaron así por horas, hasta que casi a las 10:30 llegaron por Cristal.

**Cristal: Mi hermano llego por mí.**

**Rapha: Nos vemos luego.**

**Cristal: Adiós Rapha.**

Luego sin previo aviso le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejando a la tortuga del mismo color de su banda.

**Cristal: Hasta mañana.**

Luego Rapha se quedo allí, como piedra hasta que escucho a alguien decir.

**Mikey: Uhhhhhhhhh, Rapha tiene novia. Rapha tiene novia.**

**Rapha: Cállate.**

**Mikey: Eso es adorable. Eso fue muy romántico.**

**Rapha: Te hare pedazos (Luego tomo un cucharon de madera y lo correteo por toda la casa) Te arrancare el caparazón, voy a acabar contigo.**

Luego solo se escucho a Mikey suplicar por su vida.

…EN OTRO LADO…

¿?: BESASTE A ESA TORTUGA.

¿?: No lo planee, solo paso.

¿?: Supongo que sabes que eso aumentara su confianza en ti, pero no lo vuelvas a besar. ENTENDIDO.

¿?: Sí, padre.

…**.**

**Y TERMINO OIGAN QUIERO SUBIR OTRA HISTORIA DE NUESTRAS TORTUGAS, PERO TENGO DOS OPCIONES, 1.- Una de ellas mezclada con Inuyasha. 2.- Y la otra es de que se encuentran una niña y la adoptan ¿Cuál les gustaría?**

**DEJEN SU Comentario. VALEN MILLLLLLLL**


	3. ¿Adiós Amistad? Parte 1 (Donnie y Abril)

**TMNT "Enamorados"**

**Diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

Transcurso de la historia

**Capítulo 3 "Problemas en la amistad. Parte 1 (Donnie y Abril)"**

…Al Día Siguiente…

Donnie estaba nervioso, como vería a Abril si le había gritado sin querer. Mikey seguía pensando en que hacer para evitar los gérmenes que su amiga le transmitía por su beso en la mejilla. Leo pensaba en cómo hacer sentir a su mejor amiga que no era mala, solo incomprendida por su forma de ser. Y Rapha en la travesura que haría con su mejor amiga al profesor y a Dexter Stickman.

Al llegar al colegio, vieron a las niñas esperando por los chicos…Bueno, todas menos Abril…

**Karai: Hola chicos…**

**Leo: (Dándole un abrazo) Hola Karai.**

**Linda: Buenos días…**

**Mikey: (Pasándole un brazo por la espalda) Hola Linda. Buenos días**

**Cristal: ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintada, dormimos juntos, estoy enferma o como porque no me saludan?**

**Rapha: Déjalos, yo estoy contigo**-Dijo la tortuga de antifaz rojo y abrazo a su amiga que hasta la levanto como si fuera peluche.

**Mikey, Linda: Uhhhhhhhhh… (Cantando) Son novios, son novios, se besan, se pasan el chicle, sentados en un árbol, Se tocan sus…**

**Rapha: (Enojado) Mikey…**

**Cristal: (Seño fruncido, brazos cruzados y mirada de miedo) Linda…**

**Lin, M: Oh, ouh. Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Ambos salieron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por la niña de cabello negro largo y una tortuga de banda roja, ambos muy enojados. Ante esta escena Karai y Leo solo pueden reír. Pero Donnie no sonreía, buscaba por todos lados a Abril, pero no aparecía…

**Karai: ¿Donnie? ¿Estás bien?**

**Donnie: No veo a Abril por ningún lado…**

**Cristal: Dijo que hoy llegaría más tarde**-Dijo llegando con Raphael a un lado, abrazándola por la espalda. Mientras atrás de ellos había una Linda y un Mikey con la ropa desacomoda y con marcas negras en la cara.

**Donnie: (Preocupado) ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?**

**Linda: No solo que su papá está un poco ocupado con un trabajo y no quiere que la distraigan, recuerden que la primera hora tenemos "**_**Skatebording**_**" y a la segunda "Manualidades", y a su padre le parece poco productivo.**

**Mikey: Que mala onda. Eso no es bueno.**

**Karai: Lo sé…Y es lo único de lo que habla mi padre… "**_**No**__**sirven para nada esas clases solo los desconcentran del estudio**_**".**

**Cristal: Que estirados, pero a mi papá le da igual, y mi madrastra solo quiere que me aleje de cosas "**_**No de señoritas**_**" (Haciendo comillas con sus dedos) y dedicarme a comportarme, pero eso es aburrido.**

**Rapha: Que estirada señora.**

**Cristal: ¿Señora? Ella es una bruja…**

**Leo: Bueno, luego hablamos de eso, mejor nos vamos al salón antes de que nos regañen.**

**K, L, R, M, D, C: Ok.**

Luego Mikey y Linda iban platicando de comics, Leo y Karai de que en la clase de Ninjutsu se pusieran en parejas, Rapha y Cristal sobre como callar a Stockman sobre poner horas extra para las clases de Matemáticas, y Donnie solo pensaba en que le diría a Abril para disculparse, ese día seria largoooooooooo.

…2 HORAS DÉSPUES…

Mikey y Linda exentaron en la clase de Skatebording, y Cristal en la de Artes, había hecho una pintura de todos sus amigos, pero no parecía una pintura hecha por una niña de 5 años, esa parecía pintura de profesional, nadie se quedo sin aplaudir…Esa niña era buena, mientras que su mejor amigo apestaba para esa clase, no podía dibujar ni un burro. Y Mikey le hizo broma que el burro se parecía a él. Lo que causo que su hermano temperamental lo correteara toda la clase. Hasta que llegó la clase más odiada por todos, excepto Donnie, Abril y Stockman (**N/A: Y supongo que es la más odiada de nosotros igual**): MATEMÁTICAS.

**Rapha: No soporto esa clase, prefiero saltar de un edificio de 7 pisos de altura.**

**Cristal: Espero que Stickmen se callé la boca con eso del curso de matemáticas que necesita de horas extra.**

**Linda: Yo traje globos de agua.**

**Mikey: Y yo traje los de pintura.**

**Leo: No pienso dejar que Stockton vuelva a hablar sobre el curso…Más les vale dejar el plan sin errores ¿Entendido?**

**L, C, R, M: Sí señor.**

**Karai: Fuerte y claro.**

Luego cuando todos se fueron, Karai le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue saltando feliz a la clase. Leo se quedo allí parado…Hasta que se calló recargado en el piso con un montón de corazones alrededor de su cabeza.

…EN LA CLASE…

Todos esperaban a que el profesor llegara y les diera la clase, en eso una niña pelirroja de ojos azules con un Tessen negro, entro a la clase sentándose junto a Donnie. Este la saludo como todos los días.

**Donnie: (Con un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa) Buenos días Abril.**

**Abril: (Con una leve sonrisa) Buenos días Donnie.**

**Donnie: (Preocupado) Algún problema.**

**Abril: (Sacando su libreta y seria) No, nada.**

Donnie pensó que ella seguiría enojada con él, por lo que saco un hermoso tulipán rosa, uno de los colores favoritos de Abril.

**Donnie: (Extendiéndoselo) Pensé que anoche te enojaste conmigo, así que te la traje.**

A Abril se le iluminaron los ojos, y dio una enorme sonrisa, parecía que a Donnie le devolvían el alma al cuerpo.

**Abril: (Tomándola) Muchas gracias Donnie, no te hubieras molestado.**

**Donnie: No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario, fue todo un placer.**

Luego Abril le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejando a Donnie con los ojos de corazón, pero luego Abril abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se tapo la boca con las manos. Luego solo volteo la mirada tomando nota a lo que el profesor, que apenas había entrado, empezaba a anotar en el pizarrón.

**Abril: (Escribiendo) Lo siento.**

**Donnie: (Extrañado) ¿Eh?**

**Abril: (Sin verlo) Lamento haberte besado, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.**

Donnie se extraño ante esto, pero decidió no decir nada y prestar atención a la clase, o al menos intentarlo.

**Profesor: Señor Donatello ¿Podría pasar a resolver la ecuación?**

Le dijo a Donnie, que ni siquiera había copiado el ejercicio, pero de mala gana se levanto, la contesto y volvió a sentarse, y la respuesta, como siempre, estaba bien.

**Karai: ¿Qué le pasa a Donnie?**

**Leo: No lo sé, desde anoche se la pasa en la luna.**

**Karai: Pobrecito.**

**Leo: Sí.**

Paso el rato, nadie hablaba, y por alguna razón, nadie molestaba a Donnie, eso sí que era extraño.

**Profesor: Bien niños, eso es todo por hoy, algún comentario.**

Justo cuando a Stockman iba a hablar sobre el curso de matemáticas, pero le cayó cerca un globo de agua, él volteo y vio a la tortuga de bandana naranja y la niña rubia, cada uno con un globo en la mano, con una mirada de "_Abres la boca y te ira mal_" así que el niño se cayó y espero a que la clase terminara. Cuando sonó el timbre todos suspiraron de alivio, Stockman no hablo del bendito curso extra de matemáticas.

**Donnie: ¿Segura que estas bien? Podemos ir…**

**Abril: Donnie, ya te dije que estoy bien…**

Llego la hora del recreo y las tortugas se adelantaron a ordenar unas 2 pizzas, las niñas fueron a buscar lugares para sentarse y platicar (o entrenar) con sus amigos. Cuando los muchachos llegaron con las pizzas cada quien hablaba de sus cosas; Rapha y Cristal hablaban de la próxima pelea de box que habría en la ciudad y ambos tenían planeado asistir, Mikey y Linda hablaban sobre salir al árcade de videojuegos, para estrenar el juego que recién había llegado "_Heroe´s Duty_" (**N/A: Perdón pero fue el único juego que se me ocurrió y estaba viéndola con mi prima de 6 años**); Leo y Karai se pusieron a entrenar con las Katanas; en cambio Donnie y Abril no se dirigían la palabra, Abril se notaba nerviosa y Donnie un poco incomodo. Así que Donnie la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar un poco apartado al de los demás, pero al mismo tiempo impedía a los mirones meterse, ya que estaba algo oculto. Allí hablarían sin interrupciones.

**Donnie: Muy bien aquí podemos hablar sin interrupciones, así que dime ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Abril: (De brazos cruzados sin verlo) Nada.**

**Donnie: Mira, si es porque te grite ayer…**

**Abril: No es eso Donnie…Pero no te lo puedo decir.**

**Donnie: Somos mejores amigos, llevamos juntos medio año, nos contamos todo (Tomándola de los hombros) Por favor, Abril.**

Abril lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto amaba, eran todo lo que necesitaba para olvidar lo que su padre le dijo…Pero sabía que tenía razón, su padre lo prohibió, por eso no lo podía besar, nunca más, no lo debía hacer, así que ella lo abrazo y empezó a llorar. Donnie correspondió el abrazo y la apapacho. Sabía lo sensible que podría llegar a ser su amiga, luego ella se separo y le dijo…

**Abril: (Llorando) Perdóname Donnie.**

Y antes de siquiera preguntar Abril dejo un pequeño pico en sus labios, no creía lo que pasaba, simplemente no lo creía posible. Y antes de lo previsto ella se separo y salió corriendo y llorando. Donnie no supo porque, pero sabía que se sentía culpable, no estaba seguro de que era exactamente, pero no lo haría llorar.

**Donnie: (Corriendo tras ella) ¡ABRIL!**

Cuando Donnie salió corriendo tras Abril, quien estaba llorando, sus hermanos los miraban extrañados, las niñas fueron a consolar a Abril, lloraba como si estuviera en un velorio; Karai pensó en ese momento que Donnie era el culpable, se separo de sus amigas para mirar, con ojos de muerte, al que consideraba el causante de que una de sus mejores amigas estuviera llorando, nadie se mete con un Oroku y sale vivo.

**Karai: ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**Donnie: No lo sé. Yo no hice nada.**

**Karai: Entonces ¿Por qué esta llorando?**

**Donnie: No sé siempre ha sido muy sensible, no sé porque llore, pero tampoco creo que sea por culpa mía…**

**Karai: Pues Leo me dijo que ayer le gritaste muy feo, y yo creo que…**

**Abril: ¡BASTA!**

Todo el mundo guardo silencio al escuchar a la llorosa niña.

**Abril: Donnie no tiene la culpa.**

**Cristal: ¿Quieres algo?**

**Abril: (Abrazándola y llorando) Quiero ir a mi casa. Quiero a mi papá. Quiero a mi mamá.**

**Linda: Ven te llevare a la dirección y podrás llamar a tu casa.**

Los niños solo miraron como Linda se llevaba a Abril con la maestra más cercana para llamar a los padres de Abril, Leo estaba observando a su hermano que luchaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

**Karai: Espero, por tu bien, que enserio no le hayas hecho nada.**

Luego de eso ella y Cristal se sentaron con sus respectivos mejores amigos, mientras Mikey fue donde Donnie para saber que le pasaba.

**Mikey: ¿Qué paso?**

**Donnie: (Soltando un par de lágrimas) Creo que ya no me quiere.**

Luego salió corriendo y se perdió en los jardines del colegio.

…UNA HORA DESPUÉS…

Abril llevaba su pequeña mochila colgando de su hombro, en dirección a la salida, su padre lo esperaba fuera de un auto Mercedes Ben; tenía los brazos cruzados mirando en dirección donde venía su hija. Donnie, quien no había entrado a clases, los miraba desde la azotea de la escuela y miro como Abril llegaba donde su padre, pero no lograba oír lo que decían desde esa distancia y altura, decidió observarlos un poco más.

**Kirby O'Neill: Hiciste lo que te pedí.**

**Abril: (Expresión triste y bajando la mirada) Sí, padre.**

**Kirby: (Agachándose y serio) Abril, entiende que esto es por el bien de…**

**Abril: (Mirándolo enojada) ¡NO ME HABLES PAPÁ! ¡POR TU CULPA PERDÍ A MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ERES MALO! ¡MUY MALO! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO!**

El padre de Abril le cayó como balde de agua helada, solo quería protegerla, pero ahora ella le dijo que por su culpa, ya no tenía nada que lo quisiera.

**Kirby: Abril…**

**Abril: Vámonos. Pero ni creas que llegando a casa hablare contigo ni con mamá.**

Luego se fueron en el auto en silencio. Donnie vio partir el auto y derramo una solitaria lagrima. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era Leo.

**Donnie: (Abrazándolo y llorando) Leo.**

**Leo: Se que no hiciste nada malo, pero tampoco quiere decir que no tengas algo que ver.**

**Donnie: Con esto no me siento mejor.**

**Leo: Mira en una semana es nuestro "Día de la mutación". Alias: "Nuestro cumpleaños" Porque no la invitas y así te arreglas con ella.**

**Donnie: Pero no creo que ella quiera verme, viste como me miraba (Tratando de controlar las lágrimas) No quiero que ella me deje de querer Leo. Ella me gusto desde el instante que la vi. No quiero perderla Leo, no quiero.**

**Leo: Lo sé, pero solo así podremos saber que le paso. Y no creo que sea lo mejor estar deprimido mientras ella se va.**

**Donnie: **_**Ya lo sé Leo, pero la quiero mucho. No sé qué hare si ella me deja de querer. **_**Sí, lo sé.**

**Leo: Debemos regresar las clases no tardan en empezar.**

**Donnie: Me quedare un rato más.**

**Leo: Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.**

Donnie falto lo que quedaba de clases no le veía sentido a ir a la escuela, no sin su amiga. A la salida hizo acto de aparición pero nadie le dijo nada.

**Linda: Iré a casa de Abril, haber como sigue. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Mikey: Adiós Linda.**

Ella volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada en dirección al auto de su papá.

**Mikey: Guácala, se me pegaran los gérmenes.**

Cristal solo río y se puso junto a Karai.

**Cristal: Karai y yo nos vamos juntas hoy. Nos vemos mañana.**

**L y R: Hasta mañana.**

Cada una se despidió tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla de sus respectivos mejores amigos. Luego voltearon a ver a Donnie. Cristal le sonrió.

**Cristal: Ella está bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.**

**Karai: Sí adiós, flacucho.**

Luego subieron ambas a la lujosa limusina negra que había llegado. Los niños solo fueron caminando hasta su casa.

…EN OTRO LUGAR, RATO DÉSPUES…

**¿? 1: ESTO ES EL COLMO, PRIMERO LE PROHIBO A MI HIJA BESAR ESA COSA, y aparte de que no me hace** **caso SU AMIGA HACE LO MISMO.**

**¿? 2: Padre…**

**¿? 3: Señor era necesario. Además hubiera visto como se puso el de bandana morada, destrozado por qué cree que la boba de Abril ya no lo quiere.**

**¿? 1: Más les vale seguir el plan, o les ira peor que mal, y NO MÁS BESOS ¿Entendido?**

**¿? 1 y 2: Sí padre/señor.**

**¿?1: Bien.**


End file.
